Vár Syndrome
Vár Syndrome is a fold-bacterial disease seen in Macross Δ Gaiden: Macross E, Macross Δ and its theatrical adaptation, Macross Δ Movie: Passionate Walküre. Origin According to Berger Stone's theory, The Vajra realized that humanity was an advanced form of life and not an enemy after contact was facilitated by singers who were fold bacteria hosts at the closing moments of the Vajra War. To avoid further conflict, the Vajra distanced themselves from humans, journeying to other regions of space. However, the fold bacteria that the Vajra themselves carried were left behind, scattered around numerous parts of the galaxy. Seeking new hosts, these bacteria found their way into several humanoid races. They not only inhabited the intestines, but also affected their hosts on a cellular level. When an internal or external trigger manifests, these bacteria actively react in the form of telepathic waves, driving their hosts into a violent frenzy. Infection & Symptoms The fold bacteria are not easily contracted like the average bacteria or virus. It usually enters the body through secretions, injections, transfusions or oral consumption of food or drink. When the fold bacteria become active, the victim loses all sense of reason and becomes a berserker that does nothing but kill and destroy. The victim's muscle mass will also increase, adding physical strength. The latter alterations, when constantly experienced, can put a significant strain on the victim's constitution over time. Some trigger factors have more of a brainwashing effect that leaves them at the mercy of the controller. Unlike the basic trigger, the victim will coordinate with others subjected to the same condition to take down predetermined targets. In extreme cases, a unique signal can put the victims in a state of sleep and assimilated into a collective will. Treatment At the moment there is no permanent cure for Vár Syndrome. However, research efforts found that people who possess immunity to the disease have fold receptors. When their emotional state reaches a certain threshold, the fold receptors become active and release "bio-waves" that disrupt the telepathic waves of the active fold bacteria. There are a lot of people who have fold receptors, but each individual's active potency varies. Moreover, the person needs to be in the most extreme emotional state there is by putting his or her life in danger for it to be effective. The members of the Chaos Ragna Branch's Tactical Sound Unit Walküre are composed of those who have the sufficient active fold receptor ratio that can calm the Vár, administered though "Waccine" live shows done at the very center of the outbreak hot spots. Known Carriers *Messer Ihlefeld - Among all the cases of Vár, Messer's is perhaps the most unique. When he contracted the disease was unspecified, but after being rescued and inducted to Delta Flight, he developed a way to maintain his will despite constantly succumbing to it: by listening to a recording of a song by Walküre leader Kaname Buccaneer played via a media bracelet. Since the recording does not transmit any bio-waves, the stop-gap treatment is presumably by self-suggestion, association and/or emotional connection. In a high-stress situation, Messer even managed to harness the active symptoms given by the fold bacteria to his advantage, giving him superior reflexes and reaction time. However, this came at a period when his body was almost totally broken, so having to endure g-forces while handling a Variable Fighter in that state would have ended up being life-threatening regardless of the outcome of his duel with Keith Aero Windermere. Notes & Trivia *In Macross Frontier, the base strain was first identified by Mao Nome and her research team as the V-Type Virus in a clinical thesis that chronicled their symptoms and treatment methods. *It is named after the Norse goddess Vár. References Category:Macross Δ Category:Terminology Category:Macross Delta Category:Keywords